


message in a bottle

by spyglass



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2013, Yuletide Treat, e-mail fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/pseuds/spyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity once said that people keep secrets but computers don't. She didn't know how right she was until her relationship with Oliver started to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	message in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Spoilers for 2x07
> 
> Happy Yuletide!

**To:** oqueen516@aol.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 6, 2014 at 2:16 PM  
 **Subject:** In furtherance of your cultural education…

Because you asked me what was so funny earlier:

http://www.buzzfeed.com/lolcats-vs-doge-a-linguistic-comparison-in-24-parts

You're welcome.

-F

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oqueen516@aol.com  
 **Date:** January 6, 2014 at 4:47 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: In furtherance of your cultural education…

Dear Felicity,

Explain please.

Oliver Queen

 

**To:** oqueen516@aol.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 6, 2014 at 4:51 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: In furtherance of your cultural education…

Why am I not surprised? This coming from the man who still uses his AOL email account.

I'll explain tonight if you let me order from that Thai place again.

Sent from my iPhone

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oqueen516@aol.com  
 **Date:** January 6, 2014 at 5:12 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: In furtherance of your cultural education…

Felicity,

What should I be using instead?

I'm fine with Thai tonight, but you're going to have to fight it out with Digg. Just remind him that he still owes you from training last week.

Oliver Queen

PS: Where did you go?

 

**To:** oqueen516@aol.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 6, 2014 at 5:36 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: In furtherance of your cultural education…

I'll set you up with gmail tonight too. I'm beginning to think I should just set up regular classes for you. I will get you caught up on all the pop culture and technology you missed yet, Mr. Queen.

If you're wondering if you should take that as a threat: you should.

I had to run the 14th floor to drop off some files in accounting, and then I had a phone call I had to take. I'll be back in a few.

Sent from my iPhone

 

**To:** oqueen516@aol.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 6, 2014 at 5:47 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: In furtherance of your cultural education…

If you're not back at your desk in ten minutes, I'm going to page you over the intercom.

Also if you left to get coffee and didn't get me any, you are going to regret it.

:-)

-F

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oqueen516@aol.com  
 **Date:** January 6, 2014 at 5:55 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: In furtherance of your cultural education…

Felicity,

I'd like to think I know better than that.

Oliver Queen

 

xxx

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 23, 2014 at 10:01 AM  
 **Subject:** (no subject)

Dear Felicity,

The barista at Starbucks had your order ready for me when I walked in this morning and was disappointed when I told her you were on vacation. I guess I didn't need to stop at Starbucks because you arranged for your temp to bring me my coffee, but it didn't feel right to skip it.

I hope you had a safe flight. Enjoy your weekend and the baby shower.

Oliver Queen

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 23, 2014 at 5:17 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (no subject)

I probably should have warned you about the temp, but if you stop in at Starbucks tomorrow, tell Amy I say hello.

My flight was fine, but they seem to have lost my luggage so that's a bit of an issue. I'm not sure how they managed to do that because it's not like I had a short layover. I was stuck at O'Hare for three hours. They had plenty of time to get my bag on the plane!! I have a change of clothes, but nothing to wear to the shower. Sigh. Serves me right for putting that extra book in my carry on. I didn't even read it, and it's not like I don't have the Kindle app on my tablet.

The baby shower should be fine. My sister-in-law is great, but I'm not particularly looking forward to pin the diaper on the baby or whatever it is they play at these things.

Don't get into too much trouble without me. You know I worry.

-F

Sent from my iPhone

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 23, 2014 at 8:32 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (no subject)

Dear Felicity,

I'm sorry about your luggage. Do you need me to do anything about that? What airline did you fly on? I can call them for you.

Is pin the diaper on the baby a thing they really play at baby showers?

Oliver Queen

PS: Is Amy her name? How come I never knew that before?

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 24, 2014 at 1:41 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (no subject)

It's taken care of, but thank you. And I'm not telling you which airline I flew on because I don't trust you not to go out and buy them.

Or worse.

This is what I've been told. I've never actually been to a baby shower before, what with this being my first niece or nephew. Beth has warned me that I'm about a year or so away from the first wave of my college friends having them though. Apparently these things are cyclical. I would believe it.

And yes, her name is Amy. She's usually still in there when I come in the late morning, and she recognizes my order.

-F

PS: My mother landed less than three hours ago and she has already started in on the comments about me finding a nice Jewish boy. I believe you and Digg both owe me $20. You can call David and Beth to confirm my story. My brother, at least, is on my side here.

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 25, 2014 at 4:01 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (no subject)

Beth cried when she opened the crib.

Oliver, I can't believe you did that and didn't tell me!

I can't thank you enough. It's beautiful.

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** January 25, 2014 at 4:04 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: (no subject)

Oh, and in case you were wondering, we didn't have to play pin the diaper on the baby. Which is a good thing because I was never very good at pin the tail on the donkey back in the day. I'm sure that comes as a great shock to you.

I am, however, excellent at the name the TV children game. I didn't know I remembered the names of all the Walton children, but apparently I do.

-F

 

xxx

 

**To:** fsmoak@queenconsolidated.com  
 **From:** ceo@queenconsolidated.com  
 **Date:** February 7, 2014 at 10:55 AM  
 **Subject:** Your 11:00 Appointment

Dear Mr. Queen,

Please let this serve as a reminder that your next appointment is in five minutes. I know you're trying to look busy so that I'll send him away, but I see that game of solitaire you're trying to hide behind the expense reports.

Additionally, I would like to remind you that I will be out of the office for a few hours this afternoon. In my absence, please try not to rearrange everything on my desk looking for something I already gave you.

Sincerely,

Felicity Smoak

 

xxx

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** February 12, 2014 at 7:18 PM  
 **Subject:** Fwd: Annual Starling City Valentine's Day Gala

Felicity,

Try not to lose this one. I assume a digital copy of the invitation will be easier to keep track of.

Oliver Queen

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** February 15, 2014 at 1:13 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Fwd: Annual Starling City Valentine's Day Gala

If you think the wine you provided me with tonight makes up for the fact that you won't stop teasing me about losing my invitation, you're wrong.

I'm glad you like bringing me to these things so we can circle the room and judge people though.

The wine really is excellent, and I guess the company isn't all that bad either.

-F

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** February 15, 2014 at 3:52 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Fwd: Annual Starling City Valentine's Day Gala

Felicity,

Be honest. You only care about the wine.

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** February 15, 2014 at 6:47 AM  
 **Subject:** Don't think I didn't notice the timestamp on your email.

You caught me.

;-)

 

xxx

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** March 22, 2014 at 4:10 AM  
 **Subject:** Thea

Felicity,

I've wanted to talk to you about something for a few days, but it turns out that I'm not very good at talking about these things. I thought maybe if I wrote it down, it would help.

It's been almost two weeks since she found out about Malcolm Merlyn and she'll barely talk to me, even at the club. Mom is beside herself worrying, and I'm stuck in the middle.

I don't know how to help Thea through this. Is there something I'm missing or something I should be doing?

Thanks,

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** March 22, 2014 at 12:38 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thea

Writing things down usually helps me. It was one of the tricks my dad used to help me with my foot-in-mouth problem when I was younger and had even more issues with it than I do now.

I think the best thing you can do for Thea right now is to keep reminding her that she's still your sister and this doesn't change the way you see her or how much you love her. She probably feels like she lost your father all over again, and on top of that, she had to find out that Merlyn is her biological father instead. I was 13 when my father died, and I don't know if I'd do much better if I found out now that he wasn't genetically my dad.

She has Roy, and I know he's watching out for her. I put a tracker on her cell phone at the club the other night, so we can use that as backup if we need to. Maybe you should talk to Walter. I don't know if Thea has talked to him, but this isn't public knowledge so otherwise he wouldn't know. She might be receptive to him.

I know we said we were going to take the night off, but if you want to get out of the house tonight, I have an assortment of junk food and a DVR full of I'm not even sure what TV anymore. You're more than welcome to join me.

-F

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** March 23, 2014 at 11:06 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thea

Felicity,

I'm sorry about your father. I didn't know. You never talk about him, but if you ever want to, I'd like to hear about him.

I did talk to Walter yesterday afternoon. You were right. Thea hadn't said anything to him and he didn't know, but he said he would try to have lunch with her this week and see if she'll at least talk to him.

Raincheck on the junk food and TV night? I couldn't really leave Mom last night. I might even raid our wine cellar if you promise I don't have to sit through those Twilight movies again.

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** March 23, 2014 at 4:14 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thea

You're right. I don't talk about him. I guess it's something I'm not used to doing because after the funeral, my mother never did, but I have good memories. He was a college professor and he used to take me to class with him sometimes. I always loved that.

Walter will help, but just keep trying with Thea. I really only know her through what you've said about her and the few times I've run into her at Verdant, but she seems pretty resilient. Not that I'd expect anything less. Genetics aside, she's still a Queen.

In my defense, you were the one who asked about the Twilight movies. I've never cared for vampires much myself. They freak me out.

-F

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** March 26, 2014 at 12:24 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thea

Walter had lunch with Thea today and he said I didn't need to worry and that she would come around. I still don't have to like it, right?

If you had told me ahead of time that those vampires sparkled, I would have said we could skip Twilight altogether.

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** March 26, 2014 at 9:07 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thea

I can say from personal experience that we younger sisters live to drive our older brothers crazy. It's our #1 mission in life.

Remind me to tell you about the time I took David's computer apart because I needed the motherboard for a robot I was building. If you asked him, he would say he still hasn't forgiven me.

Additionally, if you can make it to the 10:00 board meeting on time, I might let you choose where we order lunch from. I'm feeling generous today.

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** March 26, 2014 at 12:38 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thea

The next time David and Beth come to Starling City, I'd like to meet them.

I ordered your usual from Giovanni's, but if you don't want that, you can have mine.

Oliver

 

xxx

 

**To:** fsmoak@queenconsolidated.com  
 **From:** ceo@queenconsolidated.com  
 **Date:** April 29, 2014 at 3:17 PM  
 **Subject:** Expense Reports

Ms. Smoak,

I can't find the expense reports. Do you remember where I left them on Saturday?

Oliver Queen

 

**To:** ceo@queenconsolidated.com  
 **From:** fsmoak@queenconsolidated.com  
 **Date:** April 29, 2014 at 3:18 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Expense Reports

Thank you for your message. I am currently out of the office with limited access to email, and will not return until May 5th.

If you need immediate assistance, please contact Melissa Riley at mriley@queenconsolidated.com or dial extension 100 from our main office number.

Best regards,

Felicity Smoak

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com, johndiggle@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** April 30, 2014 at 11:04 AM  
 **Subject:** Pictures!!  
 **Attachments:** IMG_129312397.jpg, IMG_129312398.jpg

Rebecca Danielle Smoak  
Tuesday, April 29, 2014  
9:58 p.m.  
6 lbs 13 oz

PS: Oliver, the expense reports are in the top right-hand drawer on your desk. I left a post-it note for you about it. Digg, please make sure he's nice to the temp.

 

xxx

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 17, 2014 at 2:43 PM  
 **Subject:** Thank you

Felicity,

I don't know how you did it, but thank you for getting Thea there last night.

I think things are finally starting to get better.

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 17, 2014 at 3:10 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thank you

Walter did most of the heavy lifting, but you're welcome. She's your sister and I know she wanted to be there, even if she's still upset at your mother.

I don't go to many birthday parties for someone whose net worth is greater than the GDP of… a lot of countries, so I wasn't sure what an appropriate gift would be. It was this or socks.

-F

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 17, 2014 at 6:02 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thank you

Thea just called and asked if I wanted to get dinner with her, so I'm going to have to cancel on TV night. You're not answering your phone so I'm emailing you in case you check your computer first.

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 17, 2014 at 6:28 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Thank you

Well, now you aren't answering your phone…

Have fun with Thea!

-f

 

xxx

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Cc:** johndiggle@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 23, 2014 at 9:20 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Memorial Day Picnic

Felicity,

I had the dream again last night.

This time, we were still on the Queen's Gambit, but my mother was there too. I could get close enough to see they were trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear what either she or my father was saying.

I don't know why it's bothering me because it's clearly not real, but I want to know what my parents are trying to tell me. I guess you would say what my subconscious thinks my parents are trying to tell me.

You said you used to dream about your father. Did he ever talk to you?

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** johndiggle@gmail.com  
 **Cc:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** May 23, 2014 at 9:49 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Memorial Day Picnic

Oliver -

It's normal to have those kinds of dreams, although I don't think this was the email you meant to reply to.

If anyone is interested, I'll be bringing pasta salad.

 

xxx

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 8, 2014 at 7:15 PM  
 **Subject:** Question

What are you doing this Friday night?

Oliver

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 8, 2014 at 8:01 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Question

I have very important plans that involve skipping yoga, plopping myself down on my couch, and figuring out what I did with my library books. Or possibly rewatching Star Trek reboot because I haven't seen that in a while.

Which is to say nothing of importance.

Why?

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 8, 2014 at 8:16 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Question

There's this silent auction to raise money for the children's hospital and my mom keeps bugging me about putting in an appearance. I'm not sure I can do another one of these this month without a wingman. Or wingwoman. Are you interested?

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 8, 2014 at 8:21 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Question

Maybe.

Do I get dinner out of this?

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 8, 2014 at 8:24 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Question

You drive a hard bargain, but I think that can be arranged.

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 8, 2014 at 8:33 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Question

Then you have yourself a deal.

It's a good thing we're not doing this over the phone because then I might have accidentally said something awkward about it being a date instead of a deal.

I probably just negated my lack of awkward statements by typing that out to you.

-f

 

**To:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 8, 2014 at 8:34 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Question

Felicity,

Call me.

 

xxx

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com  
 **From:** fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 11, 2014 at 7:01 AM  
 **Subject:** (no subject)

FYI -

Just because you're currently sleeping next to me in my bed does not mean you get out of buying me dinner on Friday.

Sent from my iPhone

 

xxx

 

**To:** oliver.queen@gmail.com, fmsmoak@gmail.com  
 **From:** johndiggle@gmail.com  
 **Date:** June 14, 2014 at 9:55 AM  
 **Subject:** Good morning

If you were going for subtle last night, I don't think it worked.

http://www.starlingcitybeat.com/breaking/oliver-queen-date-night/

PS: We're going to need to discuss some ground rules…


End file.
